


初见（背景故事）·First sight (background story)

by hui_feidelus



Series: Blood and Fire（暂） [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hui_feidelus/pseuds/hui_feidelus
Summary: “夭寿啦！费诺里安来啦，快把天赋宗师藏起来！”另一篇文的背景故事。中文字数：5144





	初见（背景故事）·First sight (background story)

1、那天落了雪，很大，一夜之间铺满山间。他骑马出城的时候是清晨，因为想了一宿那把铁锤背后的神秘人，几乎没怎么睡。

2、他找到神秘人时是在一个雾气缭绕的小工坊，城外乡间的一个小工坊。是那种茅草屋顶，四面灌风的小铁匠铺。具体参见天国王朝，开花的小茅草屋。

3、想了一宿的形象在见到那一刻终于完善了，或者说溃散了。他以为是个诺多，是个人类，或者是个半血；他还想过，说不定是矮人——从那把粗糙的小把式里也看出矮人的工艺。但那个神秘人，既不是精灵也不是人类，颀长的身影更不会是矮人。他在蒸气与炭火间行走，着一件粗制布衣，袖子挽到手肘，头发束在脑后；无冠无饰，干练专注。

4、他先看到的其实还不是这些。他首先注意到的是那双手。挽起的袖口下，从小臂，到紧握工具的拳头。一双白色的手，即使布满污迹也瑕不掩瑜。并不粗犷，甚至可以说是纤细的，尤其是那手腕——他没在哪个抡大锤的工匠身上见过这种雅致的线条。他的想象瞬间从四面透风的铁匠铺穿梭回欧斯特-因-埃第尔的工作间；从厚重的铁毡，笨拙的瓦缸，火星四溅的捶打中看到精密的天平，小巧的目镜，镊子将珠宝与金属托子细致镶嵌。他看见图纸，繁复如树冠的图纸；他看见齿轮，运转恒定媲美岩矿在时间长河中嬗迭；他还看见辩论，那是在圣座下饱含学识和哲思的雄辩；以及侍奉，以全副虔诚将生命献于驱动世界的秘密之火，是为高尚，是为忠诚，是为信仰。

5、于是他知道自己看见的是，一位迈雅。一名次神。有着凡雅式的面貌，背后是千百年前维林诺的荣光。他的生命起于世界存在之前，不灭不散；他的智慧是见证了一亚宇宙兴衰迭替，并将之习以为常，不动如山。

6、大雪的中洲，年轻的伊瑞詹（450或500岁），乡间茅草小屋，蒸腾的水汽和单调持续的捶打声，马蹄下泥泞田间路，清晨淡蓝日出，没有作物的土地，四下里杂乱的蓬草。一个相形见绌的黑发精灵，其体面的大氅与小作坊里不修边幅的迈雅一样，格格不入。

7、“你在这里干什么？你的手根本不适合——”

“学习。”

他们真正意义上的第一句话。没头没脑得好像已经熟悉成了知己。

甚至此时他还不知道对方的名字，或者说他以为自己还不知道对方的名字。

8、那天他们谈了很久。他让迈雅披上自己的披风，说我们出去走走。然后走的时间过于久，回到铁匠铺时已是掌灯时分。他们谈古论今，却又都技巧性地回避了自己的真实身份。外表看来，凯勒布理鹏只是一名普通的精灵工匠，这意味着，他刻意选择的低调打扮，没有任何徽记的饰物，收敛的态度，乃至故意跟侍卫调换的马。都暗示着，他希望对方看到的只是一个慕名而来的无名小卒。

9、但是他觉得自己早就暴露了。在迈雅说出第一个词时，他就已经暴露了。所以他根本不奇怪为何从头到尾对方都没有询问过他是谁，而一直以“您”指代他这个演技捉急的试探者。又或许迈雅根本不在意他是谁，什么来头都没有关系——从后来的事情看，迈雅不在乎谁来造访，反正他也不会因为什么人的登门就多停留一段时间。

10、他是看见铁匠铺的女儿脸红着接受迈雅带回来的山茶花时，才想起还没请教对方尊姓大名。这让他尴尬的脸比铁匠铺女儿的还红。

11、他的书桌上还摆着林顿的来信，他的接待室里还坐着堂堂至高王的使者；但他已经想到等眼下的事务忙完，就再寻时间去城外的铁匠铺找迈雅一叙了。

12、雪化的时候，铁匠铺的女儿告诉他，安纳塔已经离开了。他往何处去？不知。他可再回来？不知。他何时离开的？您来迟一步，早上星星还亮时，他就已经告辞了。

13、他记得问过迈雅，您在这里能学到什么？

中洲真正需要的东西。

在一间乡村茅屋里？

一间需要我的帮助，才能勉强维持生计，大雪天不致饿死的铁匠铺。

他记得吉尔加拉德的来信，称有一位“赠礼之主”，号称来自西方的使者，欲将满腹学识献于伤毁的中土，以此为同族的罪孽做一点点微不足道的挽回。

“——然则现今世道稍安，暗影蛰伏，唯恐大敌余孽未消，又出奸谗；行之慎之，万不可掉以轻心。”

14、林顿的使者说起迈雅被至高王扫地出门的经历，形容他是个乞讨之主。使者骄傲于林顿没有听信安纳塔的巧言令色，他像大多数经历过战乱的生灵一样，变得多疑，封闭，固守，以及排外。

凯勒布理鹏听过太多这样的声音，其实连他自己，也是一样的。然后在伊瑞詹建立了四五百年之后，他终于发现，问题不是出在技术，而是出在他们的态度。

15、他已经是中洲无人可比的设计师和创造者了，但仍有无法打破的天花板，无法跨越的瓶颈。在别人眼里他是无与伦比的，在自己心里他始终是过去的手下败将。一次次被自己的宏图大志打下阵来，孤身一人，无从说起。

16、你真正需要的是什么？

17、五年后他又一次听说了安纳塔的事迹。这次不是从堂侄的警告里，而是珠宝冶金匠行会私下里的闲言碎语。安纳塔精巧的技艺，卓越的才干，以及他只为那些最下层民众献艺的举动，都让身在都城的谋事者们议论纷纷。为着加拉德瑞尔的面子，没人把事情拿上议会正面提及，因为现在大家都已经知道，当初是多疑的林顿将西方使者驱逐，还广布书信，让所有领主都对安纳塔闭门相迎。使得这位奥力座下的饱学之士对精灵失望至极，从此只投身于对次生子女和其他种族的帮助指导中。

他们不敢对至高王和领主夫妇的决定提出质疑，于是只好将抱怨不满悉数汇报到行会主席面前。凯勒布理鹏不能说其实他去找过安纳塔，见过一面，谈了一天；更不能说不知是自己哪里冒犯了他，导致迈雅再也不打算见他第二面。

18、私心里，凯勒布理鹏想，如果真的是自己的不坦诚得罪了迈雅，那也是活该。

19、加拉德瑞尔是洞察者。这意味着，在伊瑞詹占重要地位的珠宝冶金匠行会，他们的一举一动，都牵挂着她的心。她杰出的政治敏锐使她在问题真正被挑动之前找到了凯勒布理鹏。她说如果那位“奥力迪尔（Aulendil）”，真是西方使者，就这样被拒之门外，不闻不问，也不是什么明智之举。

他问堂姑，您是说，将他请回伊瑞詹？

我是指，若果大敌暗影尚在，一名迈雅亦不能独自抵抗。

那若他本就是奸细呢？

堂姑看着他，那眼神仿佛在说，你心里不是那么想的。

凯勒布理鹏于是明白，自己那次私人的寻访，早就被其知悉了。

如果他是大敌的细作，就更不能让他再在外面挑弄是非了。

每当这种时候，凯勒布理鹏总是心头一惊再一凉，这位堂亲的决断力和控制欲，让他感到莫须有的恐慌。

20、伊瑞詹之都，欧斯特因埃第尔，关于赠礼之主安纳塔的传闻忽然之间就销声匿迹了；但在城外，精灵要“抓捕”西方使者的消息，不知为何在各种族间不胫而走。为此，凯勒布理鹏不得不叫停了一切关于寻找安纳塔的行动。“安纳塔”再次消失了。

他想，也许要再过五年，安纳塔才会又一次出现在他们的视线里。又或者，他再也不会出现。但如果他再次出现，又被找到了，他有个问题一直想问迈雅。（为什么你只在这些人中间活动？）

21、珠宝冶金匠行会的年会，是伊瑞詹乃至林顿精灵的盛事。大会上行家辈出，珍品无数；凯勒布理鹏不厌其烦地鼓励着新加入的年轻成员，并对他们带来的问题耐心指点。这让他暂时忘掉自己的困境，以及即将实施的图纸，在他看来并不完美的设计，但也只能如此了。几年来他一直试图突破，但缺少一些东西，一些他也不知道是什么的东西。他已经是最出色的那一个了，还有谁能启发他。

22、一个小学徒引起了他的注意。确切说，是小学徒带来的东西让他在意。他将那图纸反复查看，然后问道，这是你自己做的？

当然。那精灵不过百岁，深灰色的眼睛，黑得不能再黑的头发。一脸自信和傲气让他想起很久很久以前的自己，容不得半点质疑。

你的师傅是谁？

小精灵说了一个位于城外很远的铸造坊，坊主便是他的师傅。

他可有来这里？

不曾来。师傅在赶制一批工具，根本没有闲心来这种社交场合。

他想和那孩子聊一聊，于是趁人不注意离开了珠宝大厅。再过多少年他也不会喜欢这种场合。能应付是一回事，喜欢又是另一回事。

23、他发现那孩子确实很有天分，尽管还需要更系统的学习。如果可以，他甚至愿意亲自带。但他很忙，忙到连本身擅长的事都不能好好想一想……多希望有个人能接手那些事务性的工作，让他潜心钻研那些真正需要他的领域啊。

天又开始下雪了。他们站在露台上聊天，雪花窸窸窣窣落下，飘到他们头上，脸上，肩上。他从小学徒的话语里得知，他的师傅是个爱喝酒的醉汉，喝醉了就倒在稻草堆里呼呼大睡，连骡子咬断了绳子带着鼓风车吱嘎跑都叫不醒。凯勒布理鹏皱眉，这样的工匠，不是天赋异禀，就是一塌糊涂。这孩子在这样的环境下学习岂不是屈才。

哈，下雪了。希望他别醉倒在外面，不然等回去我只好在雪堆里挖他了。今晚我们所有人都出来了。

你师傅今晚若是喝多了，那他的生意怎么办？

不用担心，有亚塔诺（Artano）在——

啊，是了。还有另外一个，故事里都有另外一个明智的存在。凯勒布理鹏心想。

亚塔诺什么都会，什么都知道，非常能干。他来到之后，我们的生活变得好多了。但是……

嗯？

我很想跟你讲讲亚塔诺的事情，大人。因为我觉得他非常神奇。但是——他不让我们在外面提起。

我答应你保密。凯勒布理鹏点头说。

24、凯勒布理鹏认为自己确实守住了承诺的，他只带了两名侍卫就快马冲进了夜色，并且没来得及换下礼服。小学徒在马背上吓得发抖，一直到下地，都在拽着他的衣角，央求他，不要抓走亚塔诺，亚塔诺不是坏人，不要伤害他。凯勒布理鹏解释说我不是要抓人，只是找人。那孩子盯着他手上的纹章戒指，不再说话，紧紧咬着嘴唇，最后终于挤出一句，我不该告诉你的。你是费诺里安。

25、他很担心那个人在他到达时又离开了。他相信那个人做得到。他还发现其实自己不是在担心，是在怕。现在他要问的问题，已经从一个变成了一百个。第一个他已经差不多有了些答案，而第二个，他必须要问。（我到底哪里得罪你了，为啥你要躲着我？）

26、忽然离开的行会主席兼伊瑞詹领主，被人发现催马出城，还带着一个小孩。铸造坊的学徒们纷纷回来了大半，跟他们前脚接后脚地到了工坊。

黑漆漆的夜里只有火把在亮，然而都还是照不透。雪越飞越大，马儿打着响鼻，原地抬动前蹄。一群百岁上下的小精灵站在屋外，与他面面相觑，一张张小脸又惊又怕让凯勒布理鹏十分尴尬。一个稍微大点的抱着刚刚被他放下马的小学徒，那孩子哭得让他以为自己是来打劫宝钻的。

请问，你们的师傅——他用上了最为礼貌的用语，指望这些孩子们对他的印象有点改善。

你找我们有什么事，高贵的……醉醺醺的工匠踉跄出来，眯起眼睛仔细打量了他……领主大人？

他来抓亚塔诺！小学徒尖叫起来。

谁？亚什么？

凯勒布理鹏心里一沉。听说他叫亚塔诺——不，我不是来抓——

没有这个人。师傅瞬间好像清醒了。

也不知是该苦笑还是严肃。凯勒布理鹏又说，我想我可能认识他。

不，我不认识他。师傅把酒瓶握紧了一些。

他叹口气。他不知道自己是怎么走过那醉醺醺的铁匠身边，又是怎么径直进了他们热烘烘的工坊。他以为会在里面看见一个正在忙碌的身影，或许会有一个严厉的瞪视。但什么都没有。

没有任何人，在明明还运转着的工坊，明明还熊熊燃烧的炉膛，明明单靠一个醉酒的精灵不可能独自完成的剑胚之间，没有一个人。

他忽然感到没来由的生气。他不常生气，但生气起来大家都非常怕。他很想由着这股性子抓个人来质问，他刚才还在这里，他去了哪里？！但门外，侍卫麻木的脸，师傅茫然的表情，小孩子们恐惧的眼神，以及，马背上费诺里安的徽记……

忽然之间所有的问题都凝聚成了一个疑问。这是一个新的问题，一个他从来没想过，但其实又一直在想的问题。

你是谁。

27、一只水桶顿在地上，而他奇怪的注意力让他注意到里面泼溅出来的水花是剔透的冰色，冰色——奇怪的说法，他还在想，冰是什么颜色。

然后他就领悟了，冰的颜色就是那个人盯着他，然后转开脸，不耐烦地叹的那口气。

快跑，快跑。费诺里安来抓你了。小学徒抱住他的腿，又推搡他。

没事，没事。那个人揉弄小精灵的头发。我会让他离开的。

我不该告诉他你在这里。孩子又哭着忏悔。

不怪你，这不怪你。他温柔地安慰。

28、虽然只是一场误会，但凯勒布理鹏觉得他对自己可不会这么温柔。他对整个珠宝冶金匠行会都不温柔。要得到他的指点，有时候他们必须跑很多路，翻山越岭去见他。他可能今天在这里，明天又去了那里；这个月还在城里小住，下个月就又前往遥远的东方，整整一个季节都无影无踪。对此凯勒布理鹏毫无办法，只能谦和地请求他，下次离开起码给个归期。

为什么我要告诉你我去了哪里。安纳塔不耐烦地问。

否则我不得不派人跟着你了。

你觉得，你可以监视我？

不，是保护你。

你们这些身居上位的精灵，简直……安纳塔无奈地叹气，你们根本不知道这个地方需要什么，你们也根本不懂自己在做什么。（相关：后来宗师对这句的解释）

所以我们需要你来指导。

我曾经那么想过，但很遗憾，你们看起来并没有那个需要。

但是我需要。他想。难道我不是那个一直以来执着寻找你的人吗？

凯勒布理鹏，安纳塔叫他的名字。非常正式的语气。下次不能再做那种事。你把那些可怜的师徒全都吓坏了。

29、还有，你是做王的。能不能起来？

凯勒布理鹏听见迈雅对半蹲在地上的自己这么说。

30、他现在脑子里一个问题都想不起来了。


End file.
